Put Your Heart In My Hands
by WeSailShips
Summary: People quietly swoon around them, watching as the star-crossed lovers gaze at each other with such loving candor. AU.


Summary: People quietly swoon around them, watching as the star-crossed lovers gaze at each other with such loving candor. For AsuCaga Valentine's Day Parade 2016

A/N: The theme is heart and yeah well, this is way too much fluff imo. But I'm happy I get to write about Athrun and Cagalli after so long. Oh, and thank you for the invitation to write for the tag #ACVDP2016. Happy Valentines guys! Cheers to love and to us November babies!

Warning: No beta, mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed (Destiny).

Enjoy, ladies and gents.

* * *

PUT YOUR HEART IN MY HANDS

By: _WeSailShips_

* * *

The soft notes of Pachelbel's Canon echoes tenderly all around them, bouncing off the ancient arches, the large white pillars, the curves of the frescoed ceiling, the grand marble dome. It is slow and melodious and deep, and as the harp plucks its first notes to duet with the cello, the chandeliers glow dramatically brighter.

Two little girls walk down the red carpet showering flower petals as they pass, their dainty dresses white as the tiny jasmines in their hair. The first violin sings its notes, high and mellow, crooning a lover's lyrics. A boy follows behind a distance away, carrying the rings in his bearer's pillow. After him are the lovely maids with their flowing green gowns and calla lily bouquets, one arm resting in the crook of their respective partner's elbow.

The music builds up momentum, violins slowly overlapping each other's voices, creating layers upon layers of wonderful emotions. Beautiful, beaming, Lady Lacus Clyne then gracefully strolls down the aisle; her white maid of honor's gown made more gorgeous for it is she who wears it. Soft green and red lace snakes around her waist, spreads across her abdomen, and spills drooping lacy rays over her flowy skirts.

The pace of the sound changes, and the church bells start ringing. It tickles in their stomach, this anticipation, this encompassing excitement, this eagerness for yet another step towards this wonderful love story. They all stand up and face the doorway.

The doors open as the song reaches a momentous crescendo. The sacredness and anticipation of the moment flutters as all involuntarily hears the joyful yells and jubilant crying from the crowd outside the cathedral. A small silhouette of white appears in the doorway, haloed by sunlight, a vision so lovely it pulls at their heartstrings.

One step. Two. Very slowly, as though to tease and torment both, the lady walks down the long, long aisle. From far away, concealed by a modest veil, her head is but tamed gold hair atop blurry features. Her skirts drag behind her like doves' weightless feathers. With every move it shifts like lethargic waves touching sandy shore.

The man waiting by the end holds his breath like everybody else, the beating of his heart so deafening he hears nothing else. His hands are clutched together in front of him, tight enough to feel numbing, loose enough to not steal any attention.

It is very long indeed, this aisle.

She walks, swathed in petals and flowers and winking lights, oblivious that every single soul is captivated. The diamond crown in her head blinks every which way behind Her Highness' veil, but it pales in comparison against the brilliance of her smile.

The song swells with something akin to rapture, and their hearts tremble with brimming tears as halfway through, the bride's brother run towards her from beside the groom and oh! How precious! With a quiet smile, he takes her left arm and walks her the rest of the way.

" _Yes, well, you looked like you needed an escort_ ," he murmurs in reply to her surprise, squeezing her arm gently. " _Shall we?"_

She nods, biting her painted lip, edges curving up in an amused smile.

The playful plucks of the harp tumble around them like children's laughter, a spirited sound amid the solemnity.

There is naiveté—artlessness, yes— in the way the groom gazes at his bride, something the public so rarely see in the eyes of this stoic man. It is teeming with fondness and love. An unfiltered, deep, gaping thing it is, his love.

Their eyes meet and time stills, a moment and forever both. So few notices the exchange, fewer still spot the tremble of the white myrtles whose bounded stems among the others are clutched tightly in the bride's fingers, the minute quiver of the green rose buds small and big surrounding the white calla lilies. She breathes deeply, smiles fondly. Smiles at the people, at the camera, at this man who she met so long ago, for this man who'd touched her heart little by little until he refused to let go.

" _Don't cry now, kid."_ Kira smiles a strained grin as his twin pinches the underside of his elbow.

" _Shut up Kira."_

She looks at the ruby in her ring finger, caught in the crystal lights above and smiles. It is familiar and weightless, so much so that it seems like it had always been there when it hadn't had for a long time. She breathes deeply as they near the altar. So little to go, and her heart is beating to the soft but firm accelerando, the sounds of the passionate violins, the deep voice of the cello. _Calm down_ , she whispers to it, drawing strength from the harp's soothing echoes.

Nine steps away from ever after, she closes her eyes, lets Kira guide her towards Athrun. A step, two. She takes one last deep breath and releases it slowly, gently through her nose. Three and she opens her eyes. Four, she sees Athrun, stares at his eyes—so deep they are and so very green and glassy, like the sea when the sun's lights finally shower it after a trying storm. Five, six. She sees him as his brows furrow, face red, and head bowed. She blinks rapidly when for a beautifully poignant moment, he wipes under his eyes, a hand covering half his face. And her heart is screaming, of joy, of pure bliss! Because God, this man…

She is happy, so enormously happy that maybe her smile is going to be too wide in the wedding photos. It is an eternity until the last step, so fleeting and so sluggish at the same time. But when she does reach him, he looks up, takes her right hand, gripping it for dear life, looking at her with an open heart, and oh dear Lord, hers melts, melts, and melts all over again.

Kira says something, a soft sound not unlike the chimes on a nice afternoon. Everyone laughs at his words, and Athrun is fighting a wobbly smile. He bobs his head, says _"Yes I know. I know she is."_ And so suddenly, the music stops, ending with splendor as one violin breathes its last note. And oh he gazes at her, and softly, reverently, he says, " _Cagalli_."

Her heart leaps, and more than once it skips a beat. She lightly bites the inside of her cheek and offers a smile, feeling silly and overall girly (she'll chide herself once she's in her right mind). " _Hey, fiancé_."

" _Hi_ ," he breathes, as though breathless. " _You look beautiful_."

She snorts, quietly for once. " _You're making me blush Athrun, stop it."_ She cannot, for the life of her, fight the tiny smile in her painted lips.

He laughs, low and indulgent and little bit boyish, the pad of his thumb caressing her wrist. " _I was wondering when you'll reach the altar_."

" _Have you waited long?"_

" _Too long, I think."_

He is smiling, but she tilts her head, curious and a little bit of her old remorse emerging. _"Well, better late than half-assed, right?"_

" _You read too much into things Cagalli."_ This he brings her knuckle up his lips and kisses it. _"I love you. I waited. And here I am, about to be your husband."_

His words, softly spoken they may be, were heavy with value. It is meant to give her peace, she realizes. The princess blinks rapidly, afraid for the tears that mustn't come this early, refusing to dance to the taunts of her overwhelming emotions.

People quietly swoon around them, watching as the star-crossed lovers gaze at each other with such loving candor. This. _This_ , they think. This is true love.

It is a blur as the bishop's voice resonates around them, preaching about marriage, family and love. It is short and heartfelt, filled with message that they both will at some point go through.

The ring bearer moves forward as the priest motion for him. They all fall quiet, waiting with bated breath as Athrun Zala opens his mouth and vomit words that'll leave them sniffling.

" _I know I must be formal with this, but what I want is to talk to you. Not to the princess of this nation, but to the woman I've been pining over for over a decade._

" _I've always had goals, aspirations, things I wanted to do. But when I met you, I learned what it was to dream._ _Cagalli,_ _there is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I'm the one who gets to marry you_ _. It's surreal, and a bit unbelievable, but I've dreamed of being in this exact moment, facing you, pouring my heart out silly in front all these witnesses. And I'm living it now and I cannot make you understand how incredibly happy I am. I used to think that it's such a pain to feel things in extreme until I met you._

" _Until today, the day I told you I loved you was the best day of my life." He smiles, takes her hand and puts the ring in her finger, right in front of the promise ring he thought a long time ago he'd never see again._

" _Cagalli, take this ring as yet another one of my promises. That my heart and my soul are yours, all the days of my life and of yours."_

Tears dribble shamelessly down Cagalli's cheeks and she thinks how on earth she's supposed to remember her vows after that. Athrun smiles as he hopelessly wipes her tears away. She touches the hand on her cheek, holds it in hers.

" _I can't remember my vows now. Why'd you have to be so sweet?"_ Athrun chuckles and everybody else laugh. _"I'm just gonna have to say the things in my mind. You wouldn't mind right?"_

A pause as she gazes at him nodding, trying to wrack her brain for those words she'd spent four days writing. She strokes the ring with her thumb, comes up with nothing. With a smile, she braves into spontaneity with a gaping heart.

" _Athrun. I love you. Far before I realized I do. I fell in love with the way you said my name. I fell in love with your goodness. With your smiles and your sorrow. With how bashful you can be. I fell in love with you because you saw me for the mess that I am, and still fall recklessly in love with me._

" _I always hear how people say you're lucky to have me, but I'm luckier I think. You didn't let go even after so long and I am so grateful that you hadn't. I won't be right here if you did._

" _I fell in love with you. With how I knew you were the one I want and need beside me for the rest of my life, as a best friend, a lover and forever soulmate._

" _You are my person—my love and my life, yesterday, today and always._

" _I give myself to you, and for how long our forever last, I am yours. From this day forward,_ _with this ring, I promise you shall not walk alone. My heart shall be your shelter and my arms your home."_

By the end of it all, most left with tears in their eyes and tenderness in their hearts.


End file.
